How Do You Know All This Stuff?
by Ottsel Cath
Summary: In the episode New Beginnings, Chris is really curious about Mimmi's connection with dolphins since she knew the dolphin was pregnant while no one else did, but she brushed it off and so did he. What if there was an accident at the Marine Park the day after that led to him finding out about Mimmi's secret?


**How Do You Know All This Stuff?**

* * *

It had been a long day for both Mimmi and Chris. First, Chris and Dr Ross had to do a rescue mission for dolphins that got too close to the shore and then Mimmi was stuck working with Karl who hated her for some unknown reason. She decided to go against Karl's order to talk to the sick dolphin and to find out what was wrong with her. She discovered that the dolphin was pregnant and in premature labor. Both her and Karl and the dolphin give birth and everything was fine.

Chris and Mimmi were now sitting in the Ocean Café discussing what happened throughout the day. Chris had just gotten back to their table with a drink for both of them.

"It was amazing." Mimmi said excitedly. "I've never seen a dolphin give birth before."

"I can't believe you figured out she was in labor. Nobody else picked it." Chris told the brunette.

"Female intuition." Mimmi said hesitating.

"I think it's something more than that." Chris said a bit more seriously.

"I-I just looked at her and I had this feeling. It was a lucky guess, really." Mimmi said trying not to sound suspicious.

"Mimmi, it's me. You don't have to be so modest. I know you're special." Chris said.

Deep down, ever since he met Mimmi, he knew she was special. She wasn't like any other girl he had met before. He knew she had a sort of connection with dolphins and that she was way more special than she was letting on. He couldn't figure out what it was, but he knew she wasn't just a normal human being.

Mimmi smiled and blushed at Chris's comment.

"I mean, I know you have some kind of special connection with dolphins." Chris said. "Come on. You can tell me. How did you figure it out?"

"Honestly." Mimmi said leaning on her hand. "I asked her."

For a split second, Chris believed her.

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically, but Mimmi kept looking at him like she was saying the truth and he believed her until she laughed.

"Ah. You almost had me there." Chris said. "You feel like something to eat?"

"Sounds great." Mimmi answered the boy she had a crush on.

* * *

Mimmi was now back to the grotto and she was having a chat with Ondina about Evie's moon ring lesson and about her own day.

"That was incredible, Ondina." Mimmi said as she was telling her about what she did during the day.

"What were you thinking?" Ondina asked her best friend.

"What?" Mimmi asked a bit confused.

"They are going to wonder how you knew the dolphin was pregnant." Ondina said sternly. "What are you going to say? That you actually speak dolphin?"

"It told Chris it was my intuition." Mimmi said to reassure her fiery friend. "He believed me."

"Come on, Mimmi. Chris is not stupid and you know that. You already took a bug risk when you swam in the same pool as him." Ondina said. "He is going to figure out what you are someday."

"What if I just tell him?" Mimmi suggested. She thought about that more and more lately. She really liked Chris and she knew she could trust him with her secret.

"What did you just say?" Ondina asked outraged.

"That maybe it's time I tell Chris about who I really am." Mimmi said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ondina asked. "You know boys are only trouble."

"Ondina, not every boy is like Erik." Mimmi said. That struck a sensible chord. Ondina flinched slightly and her facial expression hardened.

"That has nothing to do with it." Ondina said to Mimmi, but she did not believe her.

"Look, Ondina, I know Erik hurt you, but it doesn't mean every boy is a jerk. Chris is a really nice guy and he's never done anything to hurt me. Erik, on the other hand, had betrayed us before he almost killed Zac." Mimmi explained trying not to frustrate her best friend.

"I still don't think you should tell him." Ondina said.

"Tell who what?" Wei Lan asked as she walked into the room.

"Mimmi wants to tell Chris about her tail." Ondina said still outraged about such an idea.

"Finally." Wei Lan said.

The two mermaids looked at their Chinese friend puzzled. Mimmi couldn't believe she was agreeing with her and Ondina was mad Wei Lan was obviously not taking her side.

"You think she should tell him?" Ondina asked angrily.

"I do. I'm pretty sure he can be trusted and he has already seen a glimpse of her 'specialness', so I say why not." Wei Lan explained to the blonde mermaid.

"What if he tries and exposes us?" Ondina asked.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do something like that." Mimmi said.

"But that would still be breaking a mermaid law." Ondina said.

"We've already broken a couple of laws." Mimmi pointed out.

Ondina didn't know what to say anymore to convince her best friend.

"I won't tell him now, but I want to tell him soon." Mimmi stated.

* * *

The next morning Ondina was still a bit mad about what Mimmi said the night before. She really just didn't want her friend to suffer from a broken heart like she did. She knew she was trying to protect Mimmi because of that one merman who ruined everything. But she also knew it was wrong to tell a land person about mermaids.

Nevertheless, it did not stop Mimmi from going to work, where Chris also worked, on that morning.

Mimmi left the grotto as her usual happy self. She was truly happy to be able to see Chris. She loved to work at the marine park and also talk with the sea creatures that were there, but she also loved that it was a way for her to spend time with Chris.

Every morning, she starts by walking by the dolphin tank and having a small chat with the dolphins. She was pretty excited to see the new dolphin and her baby, so she walked straight to that pool since Chris's shift only started in an hour.

Mimmi walked to the edge of the pool and called the dolphin.

"Hey girl." She said in a sweet tone. The dolphin swam up to her and squeaked.

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad I could help yesterday." Mimmi said as a response and the dolphin just kept squeaking.

"I'm glad the baby is doing great." Mimmi squeaked.

She kept on talking with the dolphin for about ten minutes before Chris walked up to the tank behind her, but he didn't say a word because he realized she having a full-on conversation with the mammal. He didn't exactly know what to think. Was she crazy or was she really having a conversation with it?

"I can't swim with you right now. People might come here and see me, but some other time. I'd love to swim with you and your baby soon." Mimmi said in English and the dolphin squeaked.

"What do you mean someone is behind me?" Mimmi asked and then she turned around to face Chris.

"Chris, hi." Mimmi said nervously. "Have you been here long?"

"Long enough to see you having a conversation with the dolphin." Chris said.

"I like talking to the dolphin." Mimmi declared, but Chris did not seem convinced.

"Mimmi." Chris said. "You weren't talking to the dolphin. You were having a conversation with it."

"What?" Mimmi said in a high pitch. "That is crazy. Who can speak dolphin?"

"Mimmi, you don't have to lie to me." Chris said.

When he said that, the dolphin swam closer to them and squeaked.

"I don't want to go for a swim." Mimmi murmured as she turned around to face the dolphin who seemed to be laughing hoping Chris wouldn't hear her.

"Mimmi." Chris said. "You keep talking to the dolphin like you understand each other. No human was ever able to do that."

Mimmi looked down. She wished she could just tell him everything right now, but she promised Ondina she wouldn't do it so soon.

"I promise Chris, I was talking to the dolphin, not having a conversation." Mimmi said desperately.

"If you say so." The boy answered, but before they could walk away, the dolphin surfaced on the water and hit its tail on the water to spray the two teenagers.

"Great." Chris said as he looked as his damped clothes. When he looked up, he saw the panicking look on Mimmi's face.

"No. No. No. No. No." Mimmi said as she looked around her.

There was no way she would be able to escape, so her last resort was to dive in.

Chris looked at her completely shocked. Why did she just do that? Mimmi's tail had already appeared when she surfaced and turned around to face Chris.

Chris glared at her and smiled. It seemed like he was studying every detail of her true form.

"This is incredible." He said as he sat on the edge of the jetty. "That explains so much."

"I'm sorry I kept this from you." Mimmi said.

"It's okay. I kind of understand why." Chris answered and Mimmi gave him a weak smile.

"You have to keep this a secret." Mimmi demanded.

"Don't worry about it." Chris answered.

"Chris. Why are you here so early?" Dr Ross said as he walked up to where Chris and Mimmi were. The boy stood and told the mermaid to hide. She made herself invisible and Chris's eyes widened for a second.

"Oh. I just wanted to check on the dolphin." Chris answered his boss.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you." Dr Ross told the boy. "Well, I have paperwork to fill."

The blonde middle age man walked away and Chris let out a breath.

"It's okay, he's gone." Chris whispered towards the water.

"I know." Mimmi said as she patted his shoulder.

Chris turned around to face her utterly shocked. Mimmi was harboring a sweet smile.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked with shock all over his face.

"Just a little bit of magic." Mimmi answered. "Listen, I know you want to know more about this, but we have to work."

"I know." Chris said a bit disappointed.

"How about we meet at the beach after your shift and we can talk about this." Mimmi suggested and Chris's eyes lit up.

The two teenagers went on with their day like nothing ever happened, well, it seemed. Chris thought about Mimmi all day long and he had so many questions about her mermaid side. He couldn't get out of his head how beautiful and majestic she was in the water.

Mimmi, on the other hand, finished her shift two hours before Chris and she had to think of a way to tell Ondina about what happened without her thinking she did it on purpose. Honestly though, Mimmi was glad it happened. There were no more secret between her and Chris, well she still had to tell him about Zac and all the other merpeople in her life.

She walked unsurely into the grotto expecting to find Ondina and Wei Lan, but she could only find Rita and Poseidon.

"Rita." Mimmi said. "Can we talk?"

"Of course dear. What's on your mind?" Rita asked as her calm and collected self.

"You know how I've always wanted to tell Chris that I'm a mermaid." Mimmi said.

"Of course. I heard you and Ondina argue about it yesterday." Rita stated.

"Well, there has been this accident with Chris and a dolphin today." Mimmi said slowly watching Rita's reaction.

"And he found out about you, correct?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, he did." Mimmi answered the older mermaid.

"I don't think it's such a bad thing. You two both really like each other and I'm sure you can trust him." Rita assured the younger mermaid.

"It's not that." Mimmi said looking down. "I have to tell Ondina. After what Erik did to her, she's not so keen on me getting a boyfriend or revealing our secret to a land person."

"I can understand, Mimmi. She is probably just trying to protect you from the heartbreak she suffered." Rita said. "I'm sure she means well."

"I guess, but I don't want this to come between me and Chris and or me and Ondina." Mimmi explained. "They are both to very important people in my life and I don't want to lose either of them."

"Believe me dear, I understand you a hundred percent." Rita said.

"You've been through something like that?" Mimmi asked curiously.

"Something similar, yes." Rita responded. "When I was about your age, I decided to explore land without anyone knowing. Veridia and I were like Ondina and you at the time. I didn't tell her about the times I went on land. She found out when she caught me swimming too close to the shore. I told her about my adventures on land and she didn't understand. She kept telling me that I was breaking mermaid laws and that I could get out casted for it. I convinced her to keep quiet, but she was still mad. Eventually, I met Harry on land. We fell in love and at that point, I decided to tell Veridia hoping she would understand, but she didn't. She'd never been in love, so she didn't understand what I was going through. She thought she was doing what was best for me, so she told the mermaid council. They gave me an ultimatum: whether I stop seeing Harry or leave the pod. I took time to think about it, but I realized that there was nothing for me in the pod. I was done with my studies and had been the top of the class. I couldn't leave Harry, so I left the pod. I only saw Veridia once before the night Zac learned he was the son of Nerissa. She came to my grotto once to ask me one last night to give up my life on land. I let a boy get between my best friend and I and I lost her."

"That must've been really hard for you." Mimmi said. "But I don't understand where you are going with this. Do I have to choose between Ondina and Chris?"

"Of course not. Veridia acted that way, because she didn't know what it felt like to be in love. Ondina does. She knows what it's like to fall in love with someone dangerous. Deep down, she understands how you are feeling about Chris, but she's just trying to spare you from betrayal and rejection. You won't have to take the same decision I did and I know you won't let a boy get between you and Ondina. You guys are stronger than Veridia and I were." Rita explained to the Northern mermaid.

"How did you get so wise, Rita?" Mimmi asked laughing.

"I guess it comes with age." Rita answered playfully.

"I still don't know how to tell Ondina." Mimmi said. "I know she's going to get mad and I don't know if she'll forgive me."

"Mimmi, it was an accident." Rita tried to reassure her.

"But she knew I wanted to tell Chris. You know how stubborn she can get and I am afraid she will think I did it on purpose." Mimmi answered.

"She'll get over it, just how you got over the fact that she dated Erik." Rita answered. "And decided to not go back to the pod."

"But that changed because Erik betrayed us all." Mimmi retorted.

"Mimmi, that's just a risk you're going to have to take." Rita said to the brunette.

"I guess." Mimmi said. "Thank you, Rita. And I'm sorry about Veridia."

"It's okay, it turned out we had very different interest, but I can still go to the pod and see her."

Mimmi smiled slightly and turned around to head to the pool in the grotto. She needed to talk to Ondina and Mimmi was expecting her to be at the moon pool. She climbed the rock stairs and she saw a figure move and hide near the pool, so she got closer only to see her best friend.

"Ondina?" Mimmi asked. "What are you doing?"

"I just came back from a swim." The blonde responded.

"Why were you hiding?" Mimmi asked raising an eyebrow. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"What?" Ondina exclaimed. "No."

Mimmi just looked at her.

"Fine, I was." Ondina admitted. "I heard my name and I needed to her what you have to say about me."

"Ondina!" Mimmi exclaimed.

"I know, that was a bad idea. I'm sorry." Ondina said. "But are you really scared I won't forgive you for telling Chris?"

"You were against me telling him and now he knows. You kept getting mad every time I talked about him, so yeah, I was a bit afraid." Mimmi admitted and hurt flashed through Ondina's face.

"I was just protecting you." Ondina said. "What if Chris betrays you?"

"Ondina, not every boy is like Erik and besides, that is just a risk I will have to take." Mimmi said to her fiery friend.

"I guess." Ondina said.

"You can trust me, Ondina." Mimmi said.

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt." Ondina responded.

"I really appreciate your concern, but you have no idea about the weight that lifted off my shoulders after Chris found out. You can't build a relationship with someone if it's based on lies." Mimmi told her best friend.

"I know." Ondina said.

"Well, I have to go. I'm meeting Chris in fifteen." Mimmi said.

"Have fun!" Ondina said with a teasing smile.

"I will." Mimmi said enthusiastically.

* * *

Mimmi was sitting on the sand waiting for Chris to arrive. She knew he would have a thousand questions for her and she will gladly answer them all. She was glad he knew her secret and that he was going to keep it.

"Hey." She heard a masculine voice greet her.

She turned around to meet her brother's eyes.

"Zac, hey." Mimmi smiled as she stood and hugged her brother.

"What are you doing here all alone?" The merman asked her.

"Oh. Chris is supposed to meet me in a couple of minutes." Mimmi.

"A date? I see." Zac teased his sister.

"It's not that." Mimmi said realizing that she would have to tell Zac that Chris knows about her. "Chris… found out about me this morning."

"What?" Zac asked surprised.

"Yeah… We're meeting so I can tell him more. You can stay if you want. It'll be easier that way."

"Mimmi." The siblings heard someone shout from behind them.

"Chris!" Mimmi exclaimed with a smile. "You remember Zac?"

"Of course." Chris said. "But, what's he doing here?"

"He saw me and came to say hello, but it's fine, you can talk in front of him."

Chris's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You mean he knows?"

"Yes. I do." Zac answered.

"How?" Chris asked interested in his side of the story.

"I believe you guys never met properly. That's Zac, my brother." Mimmi said smiling as the three of them sat in the sand.

"Your brother?" Chris asked surprised. "A step brother or a real one?"

"A real one." Zac said and Chris looked confused again. "Yes, I am a merman."

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yes, really." Zac said.

"Wow, I did not expect that." Chris said. "So, I guess you guys have been… you know… all of your life?" Chris asked.

"I have, but not him." Mimmi answered and Chris was once again confused.

"It's a long story. I came on land to take away his powers, because mermen are a threat to mermaids, but I found out along the way that he was my brother and now, here we are." Mimmi said to the brunette.

"You know, you guys seemed so close that I thought something was going on between you two." Chris admitted and the three of them laughed.

"My parents used to think I was cheating on my girlfriend with her." Zac laughed. "I told them she was my sister and they laughed it off."

"You must have lots of questions." Mimmi said to Chris.

"You think?" Chris asked. "So, I believe you can speak to sea animals."

Zac looked down while Mimmi spoke up. "I can speak dolphin, northern penguin, humpback and a bit of blue whale."

"Wow." Chris exclaimed. "And that how you knew the dolphin was pregnant. You weren't lying when you said you asked her."

"I wasn't, but I knew you wouldn't believe me." Mimmi said.

"When we first met, you asked me to close my eyes so I wouldn't see your tail?" Chris asked and Zac's eyes widened.

"You did what?" Zac shouted.

"I wanted Chris to learn how to connect with a dolphin and the only way was to swim with him. I asked him to close his eyes and he did." Mimmi explained to her brother.

"What if he didn't?" Zac asked slightly angry.

"Then I would've had to tell him the truth." Mimmi said.

"But he was a stranger." Zac retorted.

"I know, but we did kiss afterwards." Mimmi said and Zac's eyes widened even more.

"What?" He shouted again. "You never told me that. And he left for the States."

Chris just sat there awkwardly looking at the two siblings having a small fight.

"Not my best move, I'm sorry about that." Chris said.

"It's okay." Mimmi assured him. "It was worth it."

"Yeah, it was." Chris answered.

"So, why don't you tell me about the magic tricks you did this morning?" Mimmi's crush asked.

"Right." Mimmi said. "Merpeople have magic to protect themselves from humans. That is why I was able to make myself invisible."

"This is incredible." Chris said enthusiastically. "Can you do anything else?"

"Well, we can manipulate water as it pleases us, create storms, move objects with our minds and the girls have moon rings that can do all sorts of things." Zac said.

"Amazing." Chris said. "I knew there was a whole other world under the sea, but I never expected this."

"So, you probably already know that you need to keep the secret." Zac said a bit more sternly. "And if you do anything to hurt Mimmi, I'll be your worst nightmare."

"Zac!" Mimmi scolded and he laughed.

"I'm just kidding, but you better not hurt my sister." Zac said to the boy who let out a breath.

"I would never do such a thing." Chris answered to reassure the two siblings.

"Well, my job here is done." Zac said and Mimmi raised an eyebrow. "I'm going for a swim. I'll see you later."

With that, the merman walked away and it was only Chris and Mimmi now.

"Are there any other mermaids I should know about?" Chris asked.

"Well, Ondina and Wei Lan are also mermaids." Mimmi said.

"Really?" Chris asked bit surprised.

"Zac's girlfriend got turned into a mermaid recently. Oh, and Rita is a mermaid." Mimmi said.

"The school's principal?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Mimmi answered.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." Chris said as he looked at the ocean.

"You'll get used to it." Mimmi said to reassure him.

There was a pause between the two teenagers and Chris took that as an opportunity to scooch closer to Mimmi and put his arm around her shoulders. She did not let him see it, but she blushed hard at the gesture.

"You know, Mimmi, there wasn't a day in the States that I wasn't thinking about you." He admitted sweetly.

"Really?" Mimmi asked full of hope.

"At first, I was thinking about how you knew all that stuff about dolphins, but then, I realized it was more than that." Chris said and Mimmi's smile faded a bit.

"What was it?" Mimmi asked.

"I realized that I really like you and it's not because you're a mermaid." Chris said and watched carefully for Mimmi's reaction. She blushed even more.

"I really like you too." Mimmi admitted with a warm and genuine smile.

Chris smiled at her revelation and leaned in slowly analyzing her reaction. When he realized she did the same, he closed the gap between them. Their lips met and it was like they were both on fire. The kiss was sweet and passionate and they both melted into it. When they broke apart, Mimmi rested her head on Chris's shoulder while they both stared at the ocean.

They both felt extremely comfortable at that moment and it was probably one of the best moments of their life. Chris was glad that he found out the truth about her, but he was happier that they both finally admitted their feelings. Mimmi was extremely happy that Chris knew about her secret. She could just be herself around him and that pleased her, a lot.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you all for reading this new Mako Mermaids one-shot. It really means a lot to me. Don't forget to favorite and to review! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it! Peace out :)**


End file.
